Ji-han (NSI)
Ji-han (Japanese: ジハン Ji Han, Korean: 지한) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Having once being a professional dancer, he moved to Sunbeam Island to experience a solitary life. At first, Ji-han doesn't say much, but will slowly warm up over time once the player has become close with him. For some reasons, he doesn't seem to get along well with Karsten. Ji-han spends much of his time fishing. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. Ji-han will be available in the game on June 19, Year 1. From this point on, the protagonist can interact with him. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Ji-han does not have any preference for cooking recipes and prefers normal items. White Flower Event Ji-han's Gift for Player The player will receive a Gift from Ji-han when he has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Ji-han will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Ji-han's present will make him happy, and he will give the player a Ceramic Pot. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Ji-han's gift, he will become sad and they lose 1000 XP. ---- *Ji-han at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Ji-han's White Flower Event Reward: Old Clay Doll ---- Reward: Big Unglazed Pot ---- Do you love Ji-han? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Ji-han to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Ji-han before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Ji-han will begin confessing his love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Ji-han, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Ji-han. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him, and it takes a little time to recover lost statuses. Reward: Unglazed Doll ---- A date with Ji-han Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Ji-han to go on a date together. This event will happen after Ji-han is at Orange Flower or higher. Upon waking up in the morning, Ji-han will come to the player's house and asks that the player is free for a date or not. If his request is accepted, be sure to go to the rooftop at 16:00. Rejecting Ji-han's request and giving her a negative response will result in losing 5000 XP. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Ji-han will go down by -100 XP. He will remind that the player forgot something interesting. Reward: Silver Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors